Un solo error condiciona la perfecciónD&H
by adi.roldan
Summary: Quien dijo que Draco Malfoy era perfecto...puede que se hayá equivocado, y ahora hasta Draco se dará cuenta de su PEQUEÑO error.


_Hola!_

_Chicas como han estado? Hace mucho que no se de ustedes XD bueno aqui estoy con un one-shot, la verdad es que no habia querido subirlo pues eirnto que ya rayo con la pareja pero hace unos miles de meses que lo hice me encanto y aun lo hace._

_Espero que os guste mucho, solo os recomiendo que si no os gusta lo fuerte, porque es algo pesado a veces, pues no leais...el fic tiene momentos pesadisimos, malas expresiones...pero nada de SEXO, solo la insinuacion de que lo habra XP...espero que os guste y a postaer! _

* * *

_Un solo error condiciona la perfeccion…D&H_

_By Adi Felton_

_x-x-x-x_

"_¿Qué?, ¿Qué quien es Draco Malfoy? Bueno…yo te contestare quien es el, digamos en el termino mas reducido, achicado o como lo quieras llamar, que Draco Malfoy es… ¡El hombre perfecto!__nariz, perfectos ojos, perfecto cabello, o sea que como anteriormente lo había dicho en pocas palabras el es el hombre perfecto._

Perfecto cuerpo, perfectas piernas, perfectos brazos, perfecto abdomen, perfecto rostro, perfectos labios, perfecta

¡Y no solo eso!, ¿Crees que pueda tener algo mas siendo ya perfecto? El si lo tenia, además de todo lo anterior era el heredero de una de las dinastías mas ricas, famosas y poderosas que habitaban en la comunidad mágica inglesa, reconocido también mundialmente por ser el descendiente de una familia proveniente de un largo linaje de sangres limpias, si…todo en el era, es y seria perfecto y hoy no seria la excepción…"

_"Con el no había excepción…"_

Draco Malfoy se desplazaba rápidamente mientras rompía en viento con su cuerpo y escoba, debía volar rápido, debía pensar rápido, debía actuar rápido…de ese simple partido dependía la copa de quidditch, la que el tanto ansiaba…estaba en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, a unos escasos tres días de abandonar Hogwarts, y que forma mejor que retirarse que venciendo a Potter, mejor conocido como el niño-que-vivió, aunque para el no era mas que el cara-rajada-Potter…100-60 a favor de Slytherin…

_"Un destello, solo eso necesitaba, un destello…"_

-Potter…me pregunto: ¿como es que puedes ver la snitch si estas tan ciego que no puedes ver lo perrita que es tu novia?

Si, así era Draco Malfoy, arrogante, ególatra, prepotente; para muchos era un desgraciado, para otros (es decir, para los de su casa) un dios, para muchas, bueno para CASI todas no era un hombre, el era EL hombre…menos para una, Hermione Granger de la cual se burlaría cuando el cara-rajada cayera ante el…

-Cállate, Malfoy! No hables de ella! Porque si hablamos de novias…la mía tiene de perra lo que la tuya tiene de santa…-golpe bajo! Aunque para Draco Malfoy no era así…porque el muy bien sabia que el decía la verdad, aunque hoy eso cambiaria, su novia tendría de santa lo que la suya tendría…nada…

-Jaja, esa es mas piernas abiertas de lo que crees, Potter! Deberías de saberlo…

_"Un destello…"_

Draco Malfoy tomo el palo de su escoba entre sus manos, lo apretó fuertemente entre sus manos y salio disparado detrás del destello…pronto el estadio callo al ver a los dos buscadores volando en una misma dirección, Draco Malfoy enfilaba a Harry Potter…pronto Draco vio las gradas y allí estaba ella, gritando y pudo leerlo un "¡Vamos Harry!"…tomo más velocidad…

_Un metro…_

Dos metros…

Tres metros…

Cuatro metros…

Cinco metros…

Lado a lado con Potter…mano a mano…solo un movimiento haría la diferencia…solo uno…Draco estiro su pierna y de un momento a otro Potter cayo de el cielo, el estadio trono en reclamos, risas, alabaciones y maldiciones…

Aun no escuchaba nada, tampoco sentía nada, solo veía…estiro su mano, un esfuerzo mas, solo uno…cerro los ojos fuertemente y cerro su mano, sin darse cuenta un gryffindor le había mandado una bludger, esta le dio en su escoba haciéndolo caer rápidamente.

_Cinco metros…_

Cuatro metros…

Tres metros…

Dos metros…

Un metro…

Sintió que su espalda casi se partió ante la fuerte caída que recibió, ya no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, no sentía nada, se creía muerto, en su cabeza se presento un rostro…

Cara redonda, ojos cafés, nariz chata, pestañas largas, pelo ondulado castaño…Gran…

-Draco!

Se levanto rápidamente al oír la voz de Pansy, volteo a todos lados mientras su vista regresaba y tratando de ver que pasaba, Pansy se le echo encima junto con Blaise, haciéndole perder el equilibrio…aun no escuchaba nada hasta que Lee Jordán hablo…

-Y…Slytherin gana, Draco Malfoy capitán de el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin atrapo la snitch luego de un mano a mano junto a Harry Potter…

Y entonces se percato que su mano se cerraba en torno a una pelotita y de entre sus largos y finos dedos escapaban unas alitas doradas, todo el mundo le exclamaba su logro, muchos gryffindors aun no entendían que le había pasado a Potter…levanto su vista de su mano y choco con la de ella…

_Gris versus café…_

Verde versus rojo…

Plateado versus dorado…

Serpiente versus león…

Sangre pura versus sangre impura…

Slytherin versus Gryffindor…

Malfoy versus Granger…

Granger se encontraba a cinco metros de el, estaba hincada junto a Potter, quien se veía en un estado algo mal debido a la caída causada por el, todos los gryffindors le miraban con odio, todos le enterraban con la mirada, todos…menos ella…

Ella simplemente le miraba, solamente…se miraron un largo tiempo pero de un momento a otro Blaise se interpuso entre el y ella y para cuando se quito ya no había nadie…Potter había sido retirado de el campo de quidditch…

_"Ya no había nadie…"_

Camino vagamente por los desérticos pasillos de el castillo, no había nadie y se imaginaba porque, su casa estaba en una fiesta organizada para el por la victoria o mas bien para ese momento ya deberían estar en una gran orgía o por lo menos los decentes encamados con una sola persona; los Hufflepuff deberían estar en sus salas comunes arreglando sus cosas o simplemente pensando en lo que les esperaba luego de Hogwarts al igual que los Ravenclaws; y los Gryffindors de seguro estaban en su sala común maldiciéndole mientras que otro deberían estar en la enfermería junto con Potter…ella también…

Camino, pasillo de la subida de el hall, derecha, izquierda, izquierda…derecha, frente pasando dos pasillos, derecha, gradas izquierdas…derecha…y a mano derecha estaban las ultimas gradas…llegando a la puerta plateada que mantenía el cuadro de, un tipo espejo el cual en la parte superior mantenía impreso el lema de Hogwarts "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"…

Paso determinadas veces por enfrente de el espejo y este comenzó a tomar una forma…se veía que era esa misma habitación por dentro junto con una chica a la cual el pronto reconoció, Granger…de espaldas a el…tomo el pomo de la puerta, nunca había entrado allí, muchas veces había llegado a ella porque algo lo llevaba pero nunca entraba, cada vez que iba la encontraba allí, pero jamás se animaba a entrar, el aula según el espejo era redonda, algo pequeña, y llena de colores por todos lados, le repugnaba estar allí, pero hoy…algo le llamaba allí, como todos los días...

_"¿El destino…?"_

Logro abrir la puerta y tal como el espejo se lo había mostrado eso era lo que había, redonda, pequeña, colorida, repugnante, pero había algo mas…una sangre sucia…Granger, de espaldas a el, como toda una serpiente procuro cerrar sin hacer ruido alguno, mantenerse callado mientras le observaba…

-Malfoy…

Susurro, su voz sonó tan hueca y ronca que así fue como salio, en un susurro, nada más eso…

-Sangre sucia…

Ella se volteo.

-A que se debe tu linda presencia aquí, huroncito?

-Quería verte…

-Lo dudo…nuestra linda relación no es de aquellas en las cuales nos queremos ver y mucho menos hemos llegado a anhelarlo…

-Lo se, solo quisiera saber si al cara-rajada no se le hizo otro corte en la cabeza, ya de por si el pobre era bien idiota, ahora me imagino que perdió su ultima neurona, ¿no?...Quien lo diría, solo le queda una…

-Ya quisieras…

-Oh, perdón…me equivoque…le quedan dos, ¿no? Una para poder hartar y respirar, y la ultima para follarte, ¿verdad?

-Por lo menos el tiene esas dos, que por cierto la segunda se le da de lo mejor…al contrario tu solo tienes una, con la que comes, duermes, follas y dices estupideces, ¿no? Quien crees que esta mejor, ¿el o tu?

Draco rió ante el comentario de ella, ¿había sido acido? Por supuesto que si, por eso el no se aburría de ella, ella no era como las demás, ella a pesar de saberse de el, su esclava, jamás caía, siempre le daba pelea y eso valía mas que la noche con cualquier otra, porque al final siempre terminaban igual…

Ella estaba molesta y el disfrutaba tenerla así, tan…excitante, si…mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada, el se divertía consumiéndola, porque así era Draco Malfoy, como un dementor, mejor aun, como el mismísimo diablo, porque bien como el se lo había dicho venia de el infierno, se alimentaba del dolor y el sufrimiento que los demás demostraban ante el, y además de eso el era el peor vicio que había, porque una vez que lo probabas no te podías deshacer de el, ni alejar de el, era como la peor de las drogas…

_"Y Granger no había sido la excepción…"_

Tal vez esa noche terminarían como siempre, teniendo sexo, mañana seria un día mas, lleno de mascaras pero el no evitaría ni se quitaría el gusto restregándole a Potter lo zorrita que podía llegar a ser su novia, jamás le diría en su cara que ella era de el desde hace mas de 6 meses, pero tampoco se quitaría el gusto de verle el rostro rojo de la cólera.

-Hoy Granger no quiero que se discuta mas…crees que hoy podremos saltarnos esa parte y llegar a el sexo, de cualquier forma así terminaremos…

Hermione sonrió sabiendo que el decía nada mas que la verdad, pues al igual que el por mas que ambos trataran de mantenerse lejos de el vicio, siempre caían, muchas porque Malfoy torcía y otras porque ella lo hacia pero al final así debía ser, así TENIA que ser, Draco feliz porque mientras ellos seguían, mañana, pasado, después de ese día, cuando salieran de allí, cuando el estudiara para auror, siempre se verían, siempre se entregarían…y el siempre se lo restregaría a Potter…

_"Porque solo eso era…una manera de joderle la vida, de dejarlo golpeado, marchitado…"_

Ambos estaban ya acostados luego de una larga noche, ya casi seria de mañana, pues aun estaba oscuro, el cielo negro, la noche era dueña, Hermione miro el reloj que estaba sobre uno de los sofás que adornaban esa sala, su sala…la pequeña sala que ella tanto añoraba ahora manchada por el, por su descaro, y de ella por su debilidad…

_"Que buena es la mente humana, es capaz de tapar la verdad con la simple satisfacción personal, con el simple placer carnal…porque bien sabían muy dentro que seguirían así día tras día, noche tras noche, pero al final todo seria igual…jamás aceptarían la verdad, para Draco el estaba con ella por joder a Potter y para Hermione ella estaba con el para liberarse de sus hilos rutinarios, cada quien con su juego, pero al final siempre a ambos les gustaba tocar el fuego…"_

-Ayer…me reclamaste mucho lo de Harry, mas de lo normal…

-Ayer…creí que estarías con el, no eso eres, su novia…aunque al parecer no, ¿verdad?...preferiste estar aquí conmigo de zorra que con el de novia…

-Jaja, si yo acepte estar contigo y con el es por sexo, Malfoy…solo eso…además ya todos saben que el me pone los cuernos, no entiendo como es que no se sabe que yo también a el…tan estúpido es el mundo…hasta tu te hubieras percatado ya con tu única neurona lo que es la realidad…

-¿Única neurona?...

-Si…tu única neurona…

-¿Pero te has dado cuenta de algo, Granger? Esa única e ínfima neurona de la que tanto hablas es la que te ha hecho ir al cielo mas de 8 veces en una sola noche, es con la que disfrutas, con la que supiste que era en realidad la vida, con la que haz conocido el cielo…y con la que te haz condenado el infierno…

Y Hermione sonrió…sabiendo que era la "UNICA" verdad…

_"El hombre, animal creado para tener errores, para tener virtudes y defectos, y Draco Malfoy no fue la excepción, a pesar de todo nadie es perfecto y el lo demostró al caer bajo la orden de su cerebro…al creer que ese era su único error, un simple error, su error, pero bien se dice…un solo error, condiciona la perfección…"_

* * *

_Dejen reviews...ok? :D_

_Por cierto, os aviso que el proximo capitulo de Mi Carcel...Tu Carcel, es el ultimo, y por eso la espera, vere que le retoco si lo necesita y ademas las dejare con la duda unos dias mas! XD_


End file.
